Conventionally, forming a resin film layer on a surface of a substrate and using the resin film layer as a sliding surface has been proposed as a swash plate of a swash plate type compressor (for example Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 3). In such a conventional swash plate, a swash plate rotated by rotary shaft slides with a shoe serving as a mating member when the swash plate rotates, lubricating oil is supplied from the inner peripheral side of the swash plate and the sliding parts of both members become lubricated.